Lives Taken
by Psyshock
Summary: Longer Chapter of Flashbacks. They're really important to the rest of the story. I felt like writting this because evryone thinks that Seto and Pegasus are really cruel and heartless. I have my own opinion on that matter.
1. Flashbacks to Pegasus

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't try to sue me. This story will get more interesting in later chapters but I just wanted you to know why Pegasus is so "crazy". Eventually I will have a real plot, but for now you need to know the back round information.

*This is my first fic. Be nice.* A look into the Pegasus family and why he acts the way he does now. These are just flashbacks now, but will become a plot in 2 more chapters.

Lives Taken

*Flashback*

"Mother! No! Wake up, please!" A girl stood above the still form of a young women. The rain soaked their blonde hair and washed away the blood. A hand gripped her shoulder. An older girl stood beside her and embraced her. A man with straight silver hair walked over to them. They jumped into to his arms and sobbed in his chest.

"Lets go home girls." He picked up his wife's lifeless body and walked between his daughters.

"Master Pegasus? What happened?" One security called out to his boss while running towards him. "What happened to your wife?"

"Anya might know. It happened before I got to her." He replied sadly. "We should go inside before we get sick."

"I was outside when the storm came. Mom was watering her flowers when it came." Anya's eyes rimmed with tears. "It came from behind us and hit me hard. Mom came and helped me but she was hit harder then me." The paramedic came and started to clean Anya's cuts and checked for and broken bones.

"What was the thing that attacked you honey?" Pegasus asked his younger daughter while holding her in his arms. She bowed her head and a single tear fell to the carpet.

"I don't know. It was big and scary with yellow eyes that glowed evilness." Anya soon cried herself to sleep. Pegasus carried the small child up the stairs to her room. Kara, his oldest daughter followed him closely.

A few days later Pegasus, Anya, and Kara stood solemnly by the tomb holding the mother and wife while the priest continued his sermon.

Pegasus stood on his balcony, gazing over the ocean basked horizon when a man approached him.

"Sir. We found what you requested." The man held a small black box in his hands and opened it slowly. "The Millennium Eye. Just as we promised."

"Good job. Now find my girls. They need to see this." Pegasus replied grasping the ancient artifact in his hands.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Kara asked running onto the balcony with Anya trailing behind her.

"This will help you with the pain of your mothers death. In this artifact lies great power and I will use that power to make you happy again." He lifted the hair covering his left eye and placed it on. The girls watched as his expression changed from a kind man to a heartless soul.

"Daddy?! Stop! Please!" Anya yelled, but served no effect on the evil that stood before them.

"Now, my fun begins again." He grinned and stepped towards the girls. They embraced each other and sank to the floor.

*End Flashback*

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will longer and more involved.


	2. Flashbacks to Seto and Mokuba

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

If Seto seems out of character it's b/c he's younger and he wasn't always so cruel. This chapter is a bunch of different flashbacks in one. Enjoy!

1st Flashback and 2nd Flashback- Anya 11, Kara 15, Seto 11, Mokuba 4

3rd Flashback- Anya 14, Seto 14, Mokuba 7

4th Flashback- Anya 15, Seto 15, Mokuba 8

Lives Taken

*Flashback*

"I have to go Kara!" Anya stood on her balcony, the night given a dull glow from the moons light. She held a rope which was attached to her bed.

"You can't just leave me here! Dad will kill me! Besides, you're 11 years old and I'm 15! I should go instead of you!" Kara stood with her arms crossed. Anya came down from the window and hugged her sister.

"I can handle myself out there. You need to be strong now. I'll come back. I promise." Kara released Anya and went to her dresser.

"Here. Take this with you." She held out a necklace. The black string held a small tube with a dolphin on the bottom. Inside the tube was a miniature red rose and a small piece of rice that said…

"Anya? My name's on the rice. Where'd you get this?" She held up the necklace in awe.

"Mom wanted you to have it. Remember when she gave me mine and you really wanted one. Well, she got you one too." Kara smiled, pulling out her own necklace from under shirt. Anya hugged her tightly and put on the necklace.

"I'll keep it with me for always. And I will come back. I promise you." Tears flowed freely from their eyes and down their faces. Anya went to the window and climbed down the rope. "Be safe Kara."

Anya ran towards the docks at the edge of the island. She knew the security well enough to get around it. The dock was in sight and she made a dash towards it. She knew her "father" was watching but she didn't care. She had to get help from an unknown source and stand up to the spirit that took her father from her. If she did that then she could help her sister. But she had to get off the island first. She saw the boat she wanted to take to the mainland. She took the key from the guards early in the week. She turned the boat on and sped away from her home. She turned around for one more glance at her house.

*End Flashback*

*Flashback*

"Who are you?" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes approached Anya. /If I tell him my name is Anya Lynn Pegasus then he could call someone and send me back/

"Anya Lynn James. I came from over the ocean." Anya was quick and tried not to get into a conversation. The boy came closer to her and shook her hand gently.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. You can call me Seto if you like." Anya was taken back by this but accepted it. "Where's your family?" Anya thought of what to say to that. /If I tell him then…No. He can't know the truth yet./ She looked at him sadly.

"My mom died 3 years ago when I was 8 and my dad went…insane. That's the best way I can put it." Seto took her bag from her hand.

"My parents died too. Me and my brother live in an orphanage. Soon that will change. Whoa! Why do you have a sword?!" He jumped in surprise when Anya's sword came into view.

"My father used to teach me how to fight with swords not with fists." They started walking towards the orphanage. "But he also taught me self defense. Just incase. Why are you out here anyway?"

"I always come out on Friday nights. Just to get away for a couple hours. Can't run away because of Mokuba. My brother means more to me than anything in the world."

"So does my sister. I'd do anything to keep her safe. She's four years older than me but can't handle things like I can." Anya spoke quietly, remembering her sister. She grasped her necklace.

"What's that? Wow. That's a really pretty necklace. Is that from your sister?" Anya looked at him and stopped walking.

"Well. Kinda. My mom gave it to my sister and she gave it to me." Seto looked at her and smiled.

"You should live with me in the orphanage. I know that's weird and I don't trust people easy but I'm some how drawn to you. What do you say Anya?" She looked at him and thought for a moment./This must be what I was looking for. I will./

"Of course I will. I don't really have anywhere else to go now." Seto took her hand with his free one and walked down the street.

"Wow Seto. She's really nice. Is she staying?" Mokuba asked as Anya got settled and helped another child fix their broken toy. The boy hugged her tightly and ran off to show the other kids. Mokuba really trusted her which surprised Seto because he only trust him.

"Yeah. She is kiddo." Seto lead his bother to his bed and pulled the covers over his head once he laid down.

"Night Seto."

"Goodnight Mokuba." He left quietly and walked back to see Anya placing her sword into a looked room. He waited outside the door for her to come out. She walked out a few minutes later.

"Hey." Anya jumped.

"Oh. Hey. You scared me. I didn't know you were there."

"Sorry. So, are you staying long?" Anya looked at him, confused.

"Of course I am silly! Well until I can get a job. That's not for 2 years though. I wish I could get one sooner. Oh well." She walked past Seto and sat on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"So…what do you do for fun?" Seto asked.

"Well I try to play Duel Monsters but I'm really bad at it. My father loves it so much. He's obsessed over it." Anya hung her head sadly. Seto sat her up and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's 3:47. We should go to bed." Seto looked at his watch. Anya was sound asleep on his shoulder so he decided not to wake her. He was going to get up but fell asleep as well.

*End Flashback*

*Flashback*

"Okay good. Now lets try again. Attack me!" Anya was teaching Mokuba self defense at Seto's mansion.

"But, I don't want to hurt you Anya." Mokuba told her. Anya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to learn this Mokuba. Since Seto runs a big company you need to be ready in case some evil bad guys try to come and hurt you. Okay?" He nodded slowly. Anya stepped back.

"I'm gonna kick your butt Anya!" Mokuba lunged at her and started using the moves she taught him. Of course she block them but and old guy wouldn't expect that from a child.

Seto watched from his window while he typed a report on Duel Monsters. Now 14 he started his own Technology company for the new Duel Monsters game. He took Anya with him out of the orphanage as a kind of sisterly figure for Mokuba and someone to play with while he worked. He also brought her because he loved her. Ever since he met her 3 years ago he loved her.

Anya gave in and ended her session with Mokuba. She looked up and smiled at Seto warmly. He waved at her. He watched as she and Mokuba walked inside. His door opened quickly and Mokuba ran through. Anya followed him casually.

"Seto! I can fight!" Mokuba stood proudly in front of his big brother.

"Don't think of it as fighting. You only use those skills when it's necessary. Okay?" Anya told him as he left the room. He nodded and went to his room to practice his new moves. "Kids. Hey. What wrong? You look stressed." She went over to his desk and kneeled on the floor next to his chair. She put her arms on the armrest and put her chin on them.

"I am. I'm so achy." He stretched his arms and rested them behind his back. Anya smirked.

"That's because you sit in this chair all day Seto. Take a break. I know you're done that report for school so don't say you aren't." Anya printed the page for him and read it. She gasped at the paper.

"I know you don't like Duel Monsters. I think it's interesting." He took the paper and placed it in his folder. Anya shook her head.

"Seto. I know you like it and I don't have a problem with that. It just startled me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Anya took his hands in her own.

"Lets go for a walk or something. We need to talk. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sure. Why do we need to talk?"

"You'll see." She kissed his cheek and left. Seto placed a hand on his cheek and blushed.

"See you later guys! I'll be practicing my moves some more!" Mokuba said while kicking in the air.

"Bye!" Anya and Seto said in unison. They walked out of the mansion into the cold fall weather. The red, yellow, and orange leaves blew around in the gentle breeze. Seto and Anya walked towards the park and held each other close to keep the cold out. They sat on a bench in the middle of the park.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you Seto." Anya was a little uneasy. "Well, I care for you and your brother deeply and you mean so much to me…"

"What is it Anya? Please tell me." Seto pleaded after a moment.

"I…I…uhh…well…I love you Seto!" Anya screamed. He looked at her in shock.

"I love you too Anya." Anya grinned and hugged him tightly. Seto hugged her deeply. He lifted up her face and sapphire orbs searched the others. They leaned forward and their lips pressed together. Anya put her arms around Seto's neck as he slipped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. The kiss broke and the gasped for breath. Anya leaned on Seto's chest and sighed.

*End Flashback*

*Flashback*

"ANYA! NOOOO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE JUST CAN'T!" Seto screamed hearing his guard tell him about Anya's death. 'A plane crash over the ocean killed her.' It just repeated itself over and over again. He couldn't take it any more.

"I SWEAR I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!" His scream could be felt through the mansion. His pain would never cease until he had his revenge on anyone.

Mokuba cried himself to sleep for nights on end and always woke up to Seto's screaming. It hurt him to the core. His brother had never been so…scary before. Now he was all power. If He wanted something he got it. Mokuba loved his brother but feared him. Anya was his soul mate as they used to state it. His big brother would be so cruel and heartless. He wished Anya would come back.

A/N: That was fun to write. Sorry for all those flashbacks but you need to see the main points to understand the rest of the story when I type it up. There will be no more flashbacks for awhile. The next chapter will involve the most recent events in the show. ^_^ I hope you enjoy my story. No flames. I'm new at this and I appreciate nice reviews. If you don't like my story then don't review. But by all means if you do like it review and tell me! Please R&R!


End file.
